


“It was a tragical romance after all”.

by ichooseju



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Episode 8, F/M, First Kiss, Spoilers, because they cant do it themselves, i have hope for next episode, im setting things right again, s3spoilers, they are so stupid in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichooseju/pseuds/ichooseju
Summary: “I'll be off then”, he said with eyes on the ground,flickering up to her a few times,in hope of another response than the one he hadall received. This couldn’t be it,this couldn’t be the end of all their way.Had he really misunderstood all the momentsthey’ve had together?∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 61





	“It was a tragical romance after all”.

He heard screaming and laughter from the place his classmates had decided to stay and celebrate their taken exams and graduation. The night was a less cold one, to his advantage – he wouldn’t want any of his classmates freezing out here either. Bottles were clinging, the fire was crackling, the young people talking not to quiet.  
The boy’s heart was heavy, full of hope to get his head right, then and there.  
He heard the voice of the red headed girl he was searching for, loud and unsteady - telling jokes about...pirates? The other kids laughed and he started to come closer. He was ready to spill his heart’s desire to his yearlong love, probably unreturned, but he couldn't move on without certainly knowing what the passionate girl thought of him. Afterall, if it didn’t work out, he had a backup plan. It wouldn’t ever be as good as being with the girl he loved since the day he met her in the forest, but yet it was better than spending his life without anyone by his side. As he arrived the meeting place, he found her at the fireplace, dancing with the orange yellow flames, as her hair flowed in the shine of it as if they were one.  
The fire which captured every yet so little detail of her in the dark, framed her wild appearance perfectly.  
There was no single doubt telling him to back out. She danced as if no one could see her, until she spotted him in the light which the fire casted on his more serious face.  
Her smile dropped a little when he asked if he could talk to her, then helped her off the stones she was jumping around on her dance. An uncomfortable feeling spread in the girl’s stomach, not caused by the alcohol for certain. They sat down a few steps further away in Gilbert started to explain his current situation to make it understandable why he’s coming to her with that whole lot of information now. He was sure Anne would be the only one to understand truly. He was fading away when she responded, lost in his feelings and in awe of her magical appearance just a moment ago, but hearing her mention country doctor, the Sorbonne, lovely woman and supportive parents. 

"I don't understand... what's holding you back..." she asked, her confusion was written all over her face full of these beautiful freckles of hers. 

His face softened as he finally had found the reason for all this, could speak it out loud, to the person was about. 

"Just...one thing" he said, out of breath by the amount of weight taken off as hearth. 

Anne held the silence for a few seconds, she was processing what he had just said and also what it really meant. 

"I don't know what to say…I...What am I supposed to...And everyone, everyone is and now you just...and I'm PIRATE and we never even…And Paris is...And you are never gonna find - that much I know - so how...can't...I...we...we..." she couldn't make one clear point when the others already had come to get her.  
He couldn’t quite make up what she was trying to tell her, raised his brow in hope of she’d understand that he wasn’t sure what she was saying. His heart had stopped and he held his breath in disappointment of what that probably meant. She didn’t feel the same for him. Tears started to collect in his eyes and he held himself back of bursting out into them.  
She couldn’t even form a subtle sentence – normally Anne was good, no THE BEST, with words.  
The passionate individual he had seen up on these stones, dancing in harmony with her element, she was gone and had left a girl which didn’t even know how to reject someone straight forwardly. It seemed so easy for her to ignore and be sassy when it was dedicated to Charlie. Not that she hasn’t snapped with him around, there were a few times lately after the fair. Soon enough his overthinking was crossed with voices shouting “Anne!”.

"We want to make one of your rituals!!" said the girls full of energy and curiosity, pulling her away and she was always standing in the wave of emotion. 

His expression saddened and as she watched him full of shock and kind disappointed too. She didn’t really know what was going on right now because her senses were fading away a little in influence of the beverage she and her classmates had been drinking. There was no way she could’ve properly understood what Gilbert had been telling her, she couldn’t even follow him when he’d talked about a silver plate, or what that was. Her eyes got watery since she hated not understanding something.

“I'll be off then”, he said with eyes on the ground, flickering up to her a few times, in hope of another response than the one he had all received. This couldn’t be it, this couldn’t be the end of all their way. Had he really misunderstood all the moments they’ve had together? When they had met in Charlottetown when they had called a truce? When he had come back from Trinidad and she seemed to have fallen out of every sky when she saw him? On Christmas when they’d locked their eyes and he had felt that strong urge to hold her and put his lips on hers? At the wedding of Prissy and Mr. Phillips, when he wasn’t looking at the bride, but at her? After Mary and Bash’s wedding when they had shared their goals of what they want to become? When they’d said their tragical romance was remaining to be seen? Or wasn’t she too talking about them, feeling the tension between them? And the dance, didn’t she feel it too when their hands touched? Hasn’t she felt what he did? The night after the protest, when they sat alone together and just enjoyed the night sky , didn’t she wanted to stay there forever together too? Didn’t she feel the love and the urge to feel his lips as much as he wanted to feel hers? His mind was burning and he felt hot tears running down his face as he made his way in the direction of the woods.

Anne has already shook the grip of the girl's off her shoulders as he wanted to leave and collected all the left-over commons sense in her drunk mind. She couldn’t let him go like that, she wasn’t fully aware of what drove her to do what she did but she couldn’t stop herself either. She followed him with big steps, grabbed his shoulder with tender, to face her.  
He couldn’t even quite react, because as soon as he could see who it was right Infront of him, her lips hat intertwined with his and he had felt her hot breath on his before they became one.  
His heart dropped out of the universe, so much things he'd felt with this careful touch, her thin fingers tangled in his curls, his hands resting on her hot cheeks. The girls have started cheering as they finally had realised what had just happened, under the impact of all the alcohol they had drunken. Anne grasped for air, her eyes contained the night sky, lit up by all the stars.

“If that what you said meant im in love you then I have to tell you I love you too” she whispered as she caught her breath again, speaking such meaning for words out loud. 

Having that figured out just recently didn’t make it a lot better but she and also, he was fully aware of his feelings and intentions. 

“Equal partners” he said making her heart glow even brighter as she pulled him into a hug, seeming scared of her having to let him go. 

“In regard of each other’s desires” she whispered and couldn’t help it but shedding a few tears landing on the shoulders of his. 

“It was a tragical romance after all”.


End file.
